Bowsette's Awakening
by HappyThwompDance
Summary: Bowsette revels in her new, human form. Mario nervously prepares himself for some serious button mashing.
1. Chapter 1

It had been so long – so long since he'd felt this way. In his early, more pixilated days, the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom would cower in fear at his presence, his minions looking on in reverie. But times had changed. He'd played the same role over and over, and what was once threatening had become little more than a reoccurring joke. And, of course, everyone knew the punchline – Mario saved the princess. And Bowser would go back to formulating his next plan that was inevitably doomed to fail.

But the way the room looked at him now – the goombas with their mouths hanging open, the shyguys with their wide eyes, the hammer bros gripping their hammers tightly – it was as if he had been reborn. He was something new, something exciting. Someone to be worshipped. And, best of all, someone to be feared. Because for all the joy his minions' awe brought him, it couldn't compare to the look on Mario's face.

The plumber had backed up into a corner, his small, plump self staring up with what could only be described as terror. It was a look Bowser had seen during their first meeting, way back in Level 1-4, and never since. The koopa king threw his head back and laughed. And what a strange laugh it was. Not his usual gruff, ground-shaking guffaw, but something that resonated with a wicked and distinctly feminine charm.

"What's the matter, Mario?" said Bowser, his new sultry voice filling the chamber. "Afraid? Don't like what you see? Or maybe…" Bowser stroked his hands over his full breasts, "…maybe you're afraid that you _do_ like it."

"It's…" stammered Mario, "it's-a…you?!"

Bowser cackled again. "That's right, plumber. Your mortal enemy. Although I think the name 'Bowser' is a little…old hat. Wouldn't you agree?" He twirled around, showing off his slender, humanoid body, complete with spikey shell and signature horns. "What do you think of…Bowsette? The greatest _princess_ the Mushroom Kingdom has ever known."

A cheer came from the crowd of bad guys, all hailing their ruler's new form. All except one. A pink figure who slipped out of the back door, unnoticed.

Bowsette strutted toward Mario with a sharp-toothed grin. "Now…what do you say we have a little…fun? Just you and me. One-on-one." She stopped in front of Mario, pausing for a few moments before turning to glare at her minions. "I SAID, _ONE-ON-ONE!_ "

The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving the hero and the villain alone together. Bowsette leaned over, exposing her massive cleavage to her arch-enemy.

"Mama mia," said Mario, staring in spite of himself, a blush coming over his face.

"What'd ya say, plumber? Wanna inspect my pipes?" She leaned one hand against the wall, stoking the other down the side of Mario's face and twirling a finger in his mustache. "You wanna play Doctor Mario on me?"

"Bowser, this is-a…this is-a crazy!"

"How long has it been for you, Mario?"

"How…how long since I…make-a spaghetti?" Mario tried, with a nervous smile.

"Since you've fucked, Mario," said Bowsette, grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall. "How long has it been since you've fucked someone?"

Mario gulped. "This is…so unlike-a you."

"Answer the question, Jumpman."

"It's been…" Mario lowered his cap to hide his face and looked away, "I've never actually…oooooooooh nooooooooo…."

Bowsette's eyes went wide. And then she threw her head back once again and laughed uproariously. "Holy fire-flower, you've never been…? You've never had your beanstalk climbed? Never done the happy thwomp dance? Never shared your 1-up?"

Mario grinned uncomfortably and shook his head.

"Geez, Mario, even I've gotten laid! And I'm a giant turtle-monster! Or rather…" she leaned in closer, "I was. Tell me, do you like this new form?"

Mario's focus had shifted back to her breasts and he nodded his head.

She ran a finger across his lips and then down to one of the buttons on his overalls. "Do you want to feel what it's like…inside?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then get ready…" she unfastened one strap, "…Player 1," then the other. "The game's just about to start."


	2. Chapter 2

Bowsette pulled Mario's overalls down to his knees and looked down at his already-engorged magic mushroom. A coy smile came over her face and she met his eyes again. She pushed the top of her black dress down, exposing her full breasts, perky nipples hard in the chamber air. Mario slowly reached for one.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the castle wall, three goombas were standing one on top of the other, so that the highest one could look through one of the arched windows and observe the scene within.

"Can you see them?" asked the bottom goomba.

"Uh-huh!" replied the top goomba. "Oh man, she just grabbed his face and buried it between her tits!"

"For real?!" asked the middle goomba.

"Yeah!" confirmed the top. "This is amazing!"

"Here's hoping Lakitu gets here with the camera soon," said the bottom.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," said another goomba, standing off to the side.

"Oh, shut your face, Carl!" retorted the top. "What's your problem?"

"Watching two people get intimate without their consent is wrong. And weird. And unprofessional. You know that's our boss in there, right?"

"Sure, but the boss is really hot today!"

* * *

Bowsette released Mario's head from where she'd been smothering it against her breasts. Mario looked flushed, dazed, and rather content. She slapped him across the face and gripped his jaw in one hand, the other raising her right breast towards his face. "Suck," she demanded quietly.

Mario complied, taking the nipple between his lips and sliding his tongue around it in slow circles. Bowsette hummed quietly, watching him, reflecting on how surreal this all was. The koopa king had never found Mario attractive – still didn't if she was being honest with herself – but seeing her arch-enemy of over thirty years reduced to her willing slave was so goddamn satisfying, and she felt her pussy getting more moist by the second.

"You seem to have a way with your tongue," she said, pulling his face away. She stood. "Do you think it's ready to move onto Level 2?" She let her dress fall to the floor, revealing her green thong, decorated with several small pictures of POW blocks. She hooked one of her sharp, claw-like fingernails under the fabric on her right hip, slicing through the side of the garment before repeating the same action on the left side. She tossed the thong away with flair and stood over Mario, legs wide, revealing her glistening, bare cunt. "Mario Paint me like one of your Italian girls," she said, before pouncing on him.

* * *

"What's happening now?" asked the bottom goomba.

"Oh man, she is _riding_ that mustache!"

Carl sighed and closed his eyes. "Y'all need Geno."

* * *

Mario knew that his tongue wasn't as long or as strong as a yoshi's, but he was still trying his best to keep up as Bowsette ground her pussy into his face. Bowsette let out several high-pitched cries of ecstasy as she felt the tongue slip through the folds, slide against her clit, and thrust inside her. She positioned herself so that all of Mario's attention was focused on her clit and tightened her thighs around his head. It wasn't long before she came, muscles contracting, her scream bouncing off the chamber walls. She moved down to sit on Mario's legs, panting, and looked at Mario's flushed face, wet with her juices.

"That was…" she said, a little flustered. She quickly regained her composure and smiled evilly, her gaze flickering to his waist before meeting his eyes again. "Would you like me to…return the favor?" She let her long, pointy, agile tongue slither out of her mouth.

Mario's eyes went wide and he nodded eagerly.

She grinned a toothy grin, exposing her razor-sharp teeth.

Mario quickly shook his head, retracting his invitation.

"Well then," she said. "I guess it's time to move onto the final boss."

She positioned herself above him and slid herself all the way down his flagpole for the full 5,000 points. Her pussy was as tight as the jaws of a piranha plant, but smooth and slick as blooper. It was safe to say that any dry bones in the area were no longer dry. She raised her hips and then crashed them back down against him, like she was a blue shell and he was a first-place racer. Over and over again she slid her lava-like heat up and down the length of his P-switch, and Mario found himself exclaiming. "Yah! Hoo! Wah! Hoo-hoo! Yah-hah! Yippee!"

* * *

"Huh," said the top goomba. "It's weird to see someone _else_ bouncing on _Mario_ for a change. But, hey, I ain't complainin'!"

"I just really don't understand the appeal of this at all," said Carl.

"Seriously?! What are you, _gay?_ "

"No. (Not that there's anything wrong with that.) And besides, _you're_ the one who's watching two men go at it right now."

"It's not gay when one of the men is a woman!"

"And that's another thing I don't get," continued Carl. "Bowser was never this horny before. Now he turns into a woman and suddenly he's a nymphomaniac? This whole scenario seems very demeaning toward…"

"Shut up, Carl!" yelled the three other goombas in unison.

* * *

Heat swirled like a fireball inside Mario and he could feel his climax approaching. "Bowser, I'm-a gonna…I'm-a gonna…"

Bowsette slapped him. "Hey, keep it together! This isn't a speedrun!" In an attempt to buy more time, Bowsette leaned over and sunk her teeth into his shoulder. Mario let out a cry in pain and Bowsette sat back up, licking the blood from her lips. She'd enjoyed that and it gave her an idea.

She curled her fingers around his neck and squeezed. If the water levels of the past had taught Bowsette anything, it was that Mario could hold his breath for a very long time. He'd be fine. His eyes went wide as she cut off his air supply, but he made no attempt to resist. In fact, she could feel his cock twitch violently inside her. He liked it.

She grinned widely. What would Peach think if she could see them now? The two people who'd been pining over her for decades, finally getting from each other the satisfaction she had never offered them. Would she be jealous? The thought made Bowsette increase her speed and tighten her grip, fucking Mario with reckless abandon.

Mario's face started to turn blue, his fingers pressing against the castle floor, overwhelmed to the combined need to breathe and desire to come. The plumber could tell he was running out of time on both fronts as the background music sped up. Bowsette was getting close as well, high-pitched moans escaping her mouth once more, breasts bouncing whenever her hips came crashing back down, her sex leaking and trembling, so hot and tight and slick around Mario.

Suddenly, Mario couldn't take anymore and he went off inside her like a bob-omb, shooting his thick, white bullet bills into her body. Bowsette came too, eyebrows knitting and she spasmed on top of him, her grip on his neck not letting up for a second.

Unfortunately for Mario, he'd gone for too long without air and promptly died. With a traditional sound effect, he fell through the floor, leaving Bowsette alone in the room.

Bowsette sat there a little stunned. For once, she actually hadn't _meant_ to kill him. This _had_ been his first time and all, and knowing it had ended like this made her feel…something. A feeling she wasn't used to. Could it be…guilt? No, no, that's wasn't possible. Bowser had never felt guilt in his entire life, especially not over something like harming Mario. Why would she start feeling bad about it now? In any case, Mario always had plenty of extra lives, and he would surely respawn safe and sound elsewhere. Bowsette pushed aside any negative feelings she had, shrugged to herself, and began getting dressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three voyeuristic goombas stood side-by-side, enjoying what they considered to be a well-earned smoke.

"That's really bad for you, you know," said Carl.


End file.
